One Last Time
by Dksfgxo
Summary: [ONESHOT] Kiamat benar-benar sudah datang. Dan yang Naruto pikirkan ketika dia bangun dari pingsan adalah menelepon si 'Gadis Jahat'. Gadis yang benar-benar jahat yang menganggap dirinya orang paling gila. Gadis yang dia inginkan untuk yang terakhir kali. /"Seharusnya kau sedang bersama dengan salah satu dari 7 pacarmu sambil menunggu akhir dunia. Um? Um? Katakan."/AU/RnR plz!


**.**

One Last Time

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[ Dksfgxo © 2015 ]

AU, Typo(s), Oneshot, HinataOOC, NarutoOOC!

Fantasy/Drama and littleRomance

Rated T

NARUTO x HINATA

~ooOoo~

Bumi ini sudah menua. Dan bumi ini sudah pada batas akhirnya...

Bumi benar-benar akan hancur sekarang.

Dan itu sedang terjadi.

Tanah yang dipijak kini mulai berguncang hebat, mengakibatkan banyak benda di bumi yang bertabrakan, hingga air di laut yang tumpah ke darat dalam jumlah sangat besar. Benda angkasa pun tak ayal menabrak bumi dan membuat kekacauan didunia semakin bertambah.

Manusia-manusia sombong itu kini tengah berlarian bagai semut yang kebingungan. Mencoba menghindari bermacam-macam benda keras yang siap mengincar tubuh mereka untuk disakiti.

Sebagian orang disana sudah mati, adapula yang memilih pasrah pada takdir dan menyerah tergeletak di jalanan beraspal yang sesak dengan mobil tak berpenghuni. Dan ada juga sebagian orang lain yang masih keras kepala—berlarian dengan putus asa, mereka masih berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Meskipun mereka tahu betul, bahwa semua itu hanya akan berakhir pada sebuah kesia-siaan.

Warna langit tak lagi biru. Itu yang Naruto lihat dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Dia mendongkak menghadap langit sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya, terduduk sedikit bingung dibawah mobil miliknya yang sudah ringsek tertabrak mobil milik orang lain.

Dan saat kesadarannya sudah sedikit kembali, dirinya cukup tersinggung dengan kenyataan bahwa yang merusak belakang mobil mahalnya adalah sebuah mobil tua yang jelek.

Tapi bukan masalah itu lagi yang dia pikirkan sekarang.

Dahinya kini mengucurkan darah, itu akibat dari hantaman keras kerikil tajam yang jatuh dari langit ketika dia keluar dari mobil tadi. Kerikil itu berukuran cukup besar untuk membuat Naruto pingsan sebentar.

Tapi kemudian pemuda itu menyadari sesuatu.

Dia tidak boleh mati sekarang.

Sambil terkekeh seperti orang gila, dia menatap langit yang menyala-nyala sambil terus mencoba mendapatkan kesadarannya secara penuh.

Langitnya berwarna-warni, dihiasi dengan warna _pink_ yang mendominasi, tapi Naruto juga dapat melihat ada warna oranye, biru dan hijau saling bertubrukan disana. Selain itu juga ada banyak sekali kilatan cahaya yang datang dari angkasa sebelum kemudian memberi ledakan ketika itu tiba didarat.

Itu indah sekali—kalau boleh Naruto berkomentar. Namun sayangnya hal cantik itu akan membuat luka yang lumayan sakit ketika meledak.

Naruto lagi-lagi tertawa tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mungkin jika keadaannya normal, orang-orang yang disekitarnya akan menganggap kalau dia sudah gila.

Tapi saat ini, bahkan untuk mengomentari seseorang yang terlihat gila sepertinya, mungkin mereka lebih sibuk untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya menghindar dari pecahan komet yang selalu saja tiba-tiba datang mengacam nyawa dengan kecepatan kilat.

Sungguh, tapi sekarang Naruto benar-benar ingin tertawa untuk suatu hal.

Mengenai suatu hal yang cantik tapi menyakiti. Persis seperti benda-benda angkasa yang jatuh itu.

Naruto berhenti tertawa saat darah dari dahinya merembes melewati safirnya. Dia terganggu, perih sekali rasanya, matanya.

Sambil menyamankan sandarannya pada sisi mobilnya yang terbuka, Naruto kemudian teringat sesuatu. Lalu Naruto mengumpat, lalu dia segera mencari ponselnya yang seingatnya sempat terjatuh disekitar sini.

"Bodoh! Seharusnya kulakukan dari tadi!" umpatnya sangat kesal.

 _Well_ , dia hanya kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya Naruto dapat menemukan ponsel keluaran terbaru miliknya itu tergeletak diaspal bobrok tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Dia mengukir senyum lega, namun langsung kembali resah saat menyadari ketidakpastian akan keadaan ponselnya sekarang.

"Kumohon masih hidup..." Naruto menekan-nekan layar ponselnya. Dan beruntung, ponsel itu langsung menyala mendandakan bahwa benda itu masih sangatlah baik-baik saja meskipun mungkin habis menghantam sesuatu yang keras.

Naruto segera menggunakan jemarinya dengan lihai untuk menemukan satu nomor seseorang yang harus dia pastikan keadaannya.

Dia tersenyum cerah, dan segera membuat satu panggilan pada nomor dengan nama 'Gadis Jahat' itu.

Naruto cukup lega karena nomor 'Gadis Jahat' itu masih aktif. Dan dia menyempatkan diri untuk memuji jaringan telepon yang masih berfungsi meski keadaan Konoha sudah separah ini.

Namun kecemasannya kembali berlanjut. Naruto terus saja menggumamkan do'a, berharap seseorang disana ada yang mengangkat dan memberitahunya tentang keadaan si 'Gadis Jahat' sekarang. Entah itu dia masih hidup ataupun sudah mati. Naruto harus memastikannya.

Dan do'a yang Naruto lantunkan semakin deras saja saat dering panggilan yang kelima terdengar tapi teleponnya belum juga diangkat. Tapi pada dering panggilan selanjutnya, telepon Naruto akhirnya diangkat. Setidaknya ada yang mengangkat.

Senyuman lebar hampir saja merobek wajah Naruto saking senangnya. Dia bahkan mengabaikan satu dentuman besar yang terjadi didekatnya hingga membuat mobilnya bergeser.

"Hinata!" Naruto memanggilnya dengan sangat keras, apalagi karena belum ada satu suarapun yang berbicara diseberang sana. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara-suara teriakan ketakutan yang sangat ramai.

Namun Naruto kembali bisa bernafas lega setelah mendengar suara batuk yang sangat dia kenali sebagai milik Hinata.

'Uhuk-uhuk! Naruto?!' Kali ini Hinata yang balik meneriakinya dari seberang sana.

Naruto malah tersenyum kecil mendengar teriakan Hinata yang masih oke. Karena itu sama saja menandakan jika gadis itu masih baik-baik saja. Yeah, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Iya, ini aku!" Jawab Naruto sambil berusaha bangkit dengan bertopang pada pintu mobilnya.

'Kau masih hidup?' Hinata memekik, sepertinya dia cukup terkejut Naruto meneleponnya dan berbicara seolah dirinya masih baik-baik saja sekarang.

Naruto tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tentu saja dia masih hidup. Apa Hinata pikir arwahnyalah yang sedang meneleponnya sekarang? Lucu sekali!

"Bukan. Aku ini arwahnya Naruto yang gentayangan karena belum menikah." Naruto menjawabnya dengan nada yang disinis-siniskan, lalu dia berdecak lidah saat mendengar Hinata yang malah tertawa membalasnya. "Ck. Benar-benar gadis jahat." Tapi kemudian Naruto kembali mengukir senyum.

'Dan kau benar-benar pria gila.'

"Sekarang kau dimana?" tanya Naruto, kini matanya menyapu keadaan yang terjadi disekitarnya.

Jalan raya didaerah perbelanjaan itu kini benar-benar terlihat kacau. Jalan besar ini sesak oleh mobil yang berdesakan—dan bertabrakan bahkan yang terparah sampai saling tumpang tindih. Gedung-gedung yang semula menjulang menantang langitpun kini sudah tak terlihat kegagahannya. Sebagian besar bangunan tinggi itu kini sudah hancur dan roboh.

Naruto dapat melihat beberapa orang yang masih berlarian, namun sebagian dari mereka telah memilih pasrah sambil merintih menunggu akhir dijalan.

Sangat kacau. Super-duper-kacau, pikir Naruto.

'Aku ada di dekat kampus, bersembunyi dibawah mobil dosen kita.'

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

'Orochimaru-sensei. Sepertinya dia sudah meninggal.'

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin tertawa mendengar cara bicara Hinata yang terdengar seperti ingin melawak. Namun sepertinya tertawa setelah mendengar kabar kematian salah satu dosen _killernya_ itu bukanlah sikap yang cukup baik dan sopan.

"Aku akan kesana." Naruto sendiri mulai berjalan dengan tertatih melewati kekacauan tiada ujung itu. Kebetulan tempatnya sekarang tidak begitu jauh dari kampus—tempat Hinata sekarang berada.

Dan beruntungnya lagi, kini kekacauan sedang sedikit mereda dengan berhentinya guncangan dan serangan dari langit. Jadi Naruto memanfaatkan ini untuk segera sampai ke tempat Hinata.

"Jangan menutup teleponnya!" Naruto sedikit panik mengira Hinata akan menutup teleponnya. Tapi gadis itu malah terkikik mentertawakan kecemasan Naruto yang terasa berlebihan. Tidak seperti biasanya.

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa menjadi sangat berlebihan?'

Tanpa Naruto sadari dia tersenyum lembut, meskipun dia menjadi sedikit merinding saat sampai dipusat kota. Karena disana keadaannya jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan tempat Naruto tadi.

Ada banyak mayat yang tergeletak dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak baik-baik saja.

"Terus katakan sesuatu. Apapun, jangan berhenti bicara."

Lagi, tawa merdu Hinata meluncur manis diseberang sana. Gadis itu tertawa tanpa beban. Seolah sebenarnya kini keadaan dunia masihlah baik-baik saja.

Naruto geli sendiri karenanya.

Beruntung sekali Naruto, karena dalam perjalanannya orang-orang sudah lebih tenang karena bencana sedang mereda, jadi itu sangat memudahkannya untuk pergi ke tempat Hinata.

'Jadi berikan alasan kenapa kau malah akan kemari? Seharusnya kau sedang bersama dengan salah satu dari 7 pacarmu sambil menunggu akhir dunia. Um? Um? Katakan...'

Lagi-lagi perkataan gadis itu membuat perutnya tergelitik. Naruto jadi bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa selera humornya masih sebagus itu dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Naruto tertawa tanpa berniat untuk segera menjawab.

'Seharusnya kau bersama Karin, gadis favoritmu itu!'

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar tergelak tanpa bisa ditahan. Apa-apan itu!

"Hahaha!"

Naruto yang kini sedang memanjat salah satu taksi pun sukses menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang sedang kesakitan disekitar, segera saja dia berdehem untuk meredakan tawanya yang keras tadi.

Omong-omong soal memanjat taksi, Naruto melakukannya karena memang sudah tidak ada jalan untuk dia lewati. Jadi dia harus naik keatas mobil dulu untuk kemudian bertemu satu tikungan lagi yang bisa mempertemukannya dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Aku sudah memutuskan mereka semua. Dan Shion yang terakhir. Baru saja aku memutuskannya tadi, eung sejam yang lalu mungkin." ujar Naruto jujur. Memang benar, disaat orang-orang berlarian panik karena dunia tiba-tiba saja berguncang, Naruto malah sedang disiram jus jeruk karena memutuskan Shion dengan alasan 'sudah bosan'.

'Dasar gila.'

"Memang."

'Seharusnya kau pergi ke salah satu dari mereka supaya mendapat akhir yang berkesan. Bukannya malah datang padaku!'

Naruto memikirkan satu alasan sesaat, lalu tersenyum riang tanpa Hinata ketahui. "Kau tahu istilah 'sahabat sampai mati'? Aku rasa aku harus melakukannya denganmu."

'Jangan gila. Siapa yang setuju kalau aku mau berakhir bersamamu?' Tanya Hinata dengan nada menantang. Meski begitu, Naruto tahu Hinata hanya sedang bercanda dengan sedikit keseriusan penting.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Ujar Naruto serius. Dia pada akhirnya memilih untuk mengatakan alasan miliknya yang terakhir—alasan yang paling benar dan yang paling sejujur-jujurnya. Dia sudah tidak tahan, karena Hinata selalu saja bermain-main.

'Lalu?'

Naruto berhenti berjalan untuk kemudian berdecak sebal setelah mendengar respon Hinata yang menjengkelkan. Decakannya terdengar keras sekali hingga sukses mengundang Hinata untuk tertawa. "Jangan menjadi gadis jahat dengan terus berpura-pura tidak tahu, Hinata..."

'Kau yang seharusnya tidak gila dengan ingin menjadikanku yang kedepalan, Uzumaki!'

Kini Hinata berbalik membentak dengan kesal.

"Akukan sudah memutuskan mereka semua sekarang!" Balas Naruto tak kalah ngotot. Tanpa pria itu sadari dia terus saja mencak-mencak disepanjang perjalanan ketika dia mulai melangkah lagi.

'Tapi dulu—'

"—baiklah... Aku minta maaf." Tiba-tiba saja Naruto kini terlihat murung. Sepertinya dia tampak menyesal pada Hinata untuk suatu alasan. "Aku berencana berhenti bermain dan ingin serius denganmu, tapi tiba-tiba dunia akan kiamat. Apakah masih ada kesempatan?" Tanya Naruto berharap. Nada bicaranya kentara sekali penuh keputus asaan.

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab, gadis itu memberi jeda yang cukup lama membuat Naruto yang sedang mengharap menjadi sangat gugup.

'Kalau begitu cepatlah datang. Kita perlu satu pelukan untuk peresmian hubungan kita.' Hinata menjawab dengan tenang dan ringan, namun tetap mempertahankan nada jenakanya.

Detik itu juga kesenangan langsung menyelimuti hati Naruto, dan yang dilakukan pria ini pertama kali setelah pernyataan cintanya diterima adalah tertawa dengan keras.

"Tidak! Tapi yang aku butuh adalah satu ciuman peresmian!" Seru Naruto sangat bersemangat.

Namun, hening lagi.

Naruto terkekeh menyadari bahwa ciuman adalah topik yang cukup sensitif untuk seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Jadi Naruto menebak, gadis itu pasti sedang berpikir keras sambil menggigit kukunya.

'Un, baiklah. Itu tidak masalah jika kau bisa datang sebelum bulan jatuh ke bumi.'

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Hinata yang aneh, lalu dia menengok kearah langit sekali lagi.

Hinata benar, bulan sekarang terlihat sangat dekat diatas sana, itu terlihat seperti dia siap untuk jatuh kapan saja. "Baiklah. Kau dimana? Aku sudah didepan kampus."

Dapat Naruto lihat bangunan-bangunan disekelilingnya yang sebagian besar sudah rusak parah. Begitupula dengan universitas tempatnya berkuliah, gedung kokoh itu kini telah bobrok sebagian besar.

'Aku melihatmu! Aku ada diarah jam satu...'

Segera saja Naruto berputar arah pandangnya sesuai petunjuk Hinata. Dan tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menemukan Hinata yang sudah sangat dia hafal bentuknya sampai keujung jari.

Naruto memandang Hinata sesaat, lalu pria itu memberikan satu senyum. Begitupula Hinata yang melakukan hal serupa padanya.

Senyuman gadis itu terlihat sangat manis. Iya, Hinata memang gadis termanis dihidup Naruto.

Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata yang berlindung disamping sebuah mobil silver mahal yang sudah penyok disana-sini. Karena dia tiba-tiba dilanda penasaran, Naruto memutuskan untuk menengok sebentar kedalam mobil, setelah melihat dia sukses mengernyit.

Didalam mobil ada Orochimaru-sensei, dan dia sudah tidak bernyawa dengan satu tancapan serpihan kaca besar diwajahnya. Agak mengerikan melihatnya, Naruto sendiri bingung bagaimana Hinata bisa tahan berlindung disini.

Dia kembali beralih pada Hinata. Gadis itu masih saja terlihat sangat mempesona meski kini kulitnya jauh lebih pucat dan wajahnya dikotori oleh debu dan darah.

"Lama sekali." Hinata merajuk kecil. Tampaknya sesungguhnya Hinata sudah menunggu Naruto sejak awal, bahkan sebelum Naruto menelepon.

"Kau khawatir aku tidak datang?" Naruto menggoda Hinata dengan senyum jahilnya. Gadis itu balas dengan mendecih keras sekali.

"Kepalaku sedikit bocor, jadi rasanya pusing sekali. Bisa kau memegangku?" Hinata memang terlihat sangat pucat, dia benar-benar punya luka lumayan besar dibelakang kepalanya. Kaus putihnya pun sudah berubah merah dibagian punggung karena darah yang terus saja mengucur dari lukanya.

Naruto segera menarik Hinata mendekat padanya, membawa bahu gadis itu untuk dia jaga. Hinata kelihatan linglung karena dia telah kehilangan cukup banyak darah.

Naruto memandangi wajah pucat Hinata dengan lekat, tapi gadis itu tampak tidak fokus. Amethyst bulat miliknya terlihat meredup seperti tengah kebingungan.

Lalu safir Naruto meniti penampilan Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. Dari celana jins hitam sampai kaus putih yang gadis itu kenakan.

"Seharusnya disaat penting kita, kau seharusnya pakai gaun cantik dan jepit... Sayang sekali." gerutu Naruto pelan.

Tanpa diduga Hinata masih mampu tertawa. Meski kepalanya sudah terasa kebas dan sangat sakit, Hinata masih berusaha menyisakan sedikit kesadarannya untuk Naruto. Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba fokus menyelami safir yang tengah menatap dirinya sangat lekat itu.

"Kau itu memang gila... Khe." Canda Hinata. Tidak tahu harus membalas apalagi. Karena yang terpenting baginya sekarang Naruto sudah disini, bersamanya.

Tapi kali ini pria didepannya sama sekali tidak berniat tersenyum setelah mendengar balasan Hinata. Dia hanya terdiam sangay serius dan tetap mempertahankan pandangannya pada Hinata yang kini sedang meracaukan semua kegilaan Uzumaki Naruto selama ini.

Tiba-tiba saja datang angin menerpa kearah Naruto dan Hinata dengan sangat kencang dari arah barat. Naruto dan Hinata menoleh, saat menyadari ada suara bergemuruh besar yang datang semakin mendekat.

Dan terpampanglah dalam penglihatan mereka, sebuah ombak besar setinggi ratusan meter melatari langit bagian barat. Air itu bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh menelan apapun yang dilaluinya tanpa terkecuali.

Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama menelan ludah melihat kematian mereka yang sudah datang dan sedang dalam perjalanan. Ini semua terasa sangat disayangkan karena mereka bahkan tidak bisa menghabiskan makan malam untuk merayakan jadinya hubungan mereka.

"Tsu-tsunami-nya besar sekali. Apa terjadi gempa besar saat aku pingsan?" tanya Naruto menatap Hinata dengan penasaran. Itu benar-benar bukanlah rasa penasaran yang seharusnya hadir disaat-saat genting seperti ini —disaat yang sangat tidak tepat.

Hinataini menoleh dengan kaku dan membalas tatapan Naruto dengan kedua mata sayunya yang kini sedikit berair. Naruto sadar itu, sepertinya Hinata sedang menahan tangis.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Hinata menjawabnya dengan suara bergetar. Naruto hanya menggeleng singkat.

Gemuruh dan angin disekitar mereka berputar semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan ombak super raksasa itu benar-benar sudah tiba didepan mereka sekarang.

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata yang gemetar untuk dia genggam. Gadis bersurai indah itu kemudian menatapnya penuh arti, dan Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Kau bilang ingin ciuman?" Entahlah apa yang ada didalam pikiran Naruto, karena masih sempat-sempatnya pria pirang itu bertanya dengan nada menggoda seperti barusan.

Hinata mendongkak menghadapkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto, dia benar-benar menangis dengan sesegukan sekarang. Bahu mungilnya bergetar hebat dalam kungkungan tangan Naruto.

Dan Naruto mencoba menenangkan gadis itu dengan memberi senyuman lembut lalu mengusap pipi pucat Hinata dengan sayang.

Hinata dengan lemah mengangguk, kemudian dengan berani dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya disekeliling leher Naruto, lalu membawa pria itu untuk mendekat padanya.

Tanpa memperdulikan lagi setiap keresahan dan rasa takut yang sejak tadi menguasai keduanya, si rubah Uzumaki itu segera menghapus seluruh jarak yang ada dan mengecup bibir dingin milik Hinata dengan bibirnya.

Suara berisik mengerikan dan angin menyakitkan yang terjadi disekeliling itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari pikiran mereka, lenyap oleh satu perasaan yang sama.

Mereka bahagia.

Saat keduanya memejamkan mata, Naruto dan Hinata bahkan tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi selain manisnya rasa bibir yang sedang mereka kecup dan juga perasaan bahagia yang memenuhi diri mereka kini.

Sebelum akhirnya rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba menusuk itu datang—dan menyadarkan mereka bahwa semua ini adalah untuk yang... terakhir kali.

.

.

.

Fin

~ooOoo~

Aku gatau ini apa, haha. Ini idenya muncul semalem pas aku lagi nonton The Comment, haha. Dan aku lagi inget sama MVnya Ariana Grande dengan judul yang sama.

Intinya semoga suka dan semoga ngerti \^^/

Oya, Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa juga buat teman-teman yg menjalankan!

Sekali lagi aku mau pamer, ini ngetiknya full dihape loh. HAHAHA *gaPenting* /timpuk/

 **PS** : terlalu banyak typo. Jadi sudah aku coba perbaiki, senoga berkurang ya! Terimakasih yabg sudah mengingatkan!

Okelah,

See you next project...

Love ya!

 **REVIEW PLZ!**

150620


End file.
